The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to image processing, and more particularly, to an image processing method for locally adjusting image data of the real-time image according to an analysis result of a region of interest (ROI) of the real-time image.
High dynamic range (HDR) video recording provides more details of a scene being recorded. However, the HDR video recording has to refer to image data of a whole image of the scene to enhance a dynamic range. The HDR video recording cannot further enhance image details of a specific region within an HDR video image according to user requirements. For example, in a case where one user hopes to enhance image details of a human face in an HDR video image while another user hopes to enhance image details of a background in the same HDR video image, the HDR video recording cannot meet different user requirements because the HDR video recording brightens or darkens of a video image globally.
Thus, there is a need for a novel image processing mechanism to meet different viewing requirements.